


Secrets.

by ShiroFuuka



Series: Mako Mermaids (OOC series) [1]
Category: AOA (KPOP), GEM (Japanese Pop Band), Kamen Rider Drive, Kamen Rider Gaim, Mako Mermaids, Power Rangers Samurai, Smosh Games, TWICE (KPOP), Yumemiru Adolescence, Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:43:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroFuuka/pseuds/ShiroFuuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Off the Gold Coast of Australia lies the mysterious Mako Island. </p><p>Full of secrets, hidden ways, and history with merpeople.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reunited.

**Author's Note:**

> Cast  
> Ayuri Konno ~ Amy (Nixie)  
> (Kyoryu Pink)  
> Erika Fong ~ Mia (Lyla)  
> (Pink Samurai Ranger)   
> Sana Minatozaki ~ Kyoko (Sirena)  
> (TWICE)  
> Gaku Sano ~ Kouta (Zac)  
> (Kamen Rider Gaim)  
> Yuu Inaba ~ Gou (Cam)  
> (KR Mach)  
> Yuumi Shida ~ Mai (Evie)  
> (Priestess of Fate)  
> Karin Ogino ~ Hana (Ondina)  
> (Akiba Yellow)  
> Katono Taikou ~ Chase (David)  
> (KR Chaser)  
> Kako Oguri ~ Kari (Mimmi)  
> (GEM)  
> Shin Hyejeong ~ Fumika (Weilan)  
> (AOA/AOA Cream)  
> Mari Takahashi ~ Talia (Aquata) (SMOSH/SMOSH Games)

Mako Island - Moon Pool 11:00 PM

Kari swam to the moon pool, seeing that Mia was already there with Kyoko....but no Amy or Hana. 

"You're here too?" Kari asked to Mia, the Chinese mermaid who was combing her hair. "I escaped to the island because a mermaid in my pod let out a sea dragon back in Shanghai." Mia said as she placed her comb back down underwater. 

Talia, Kyoko's older sister swam from her pod in the South Pacific, to see her little sister again. "Talia!" Kyoko smiled as she hugged her big sister. Talia hugged back, but she didn't smile. "There's business I need to talk about....with the three of you."

Mia and Kari swam closer to the Japanese mermaid, as Kyoko stayed close to her sister. "Amy wasn't missing.....she was a black tail....and she discovered the frozen pod full of them..." The trio looked in horror. Their best friend wasn't on their side in the first place. 

Kyoko wanted to scream. She did, going underwater and screaming causing bubbles to burst in the water. 

~~~~~~

Mako Island - Underwater 12:00 AM

Amy was considered the most beautiful before her pod was frozen. She managed to escape before the blast hit her pod. 

At the time, Amy said that she was only going to be visiting land, and then told Gou to tell them that she had gone missing. 

But unfortunately, Talia was too smart for a land boy. She spotted the teenage girl swimming along the reef as she was picking shells one day. 

As Amy reached the tunnel to her pod, she swam as fast as she could, torpedoing towards the frozen ice, fin first. Doing this, the ice collapsed. She swam as fast as she could, grabbing Kouta, her boyfriend who was frozen. She managed to get him and herself out before the ice got back together and closed out the tunnel again. 

Smacking him, he woke up. Amy signaled him to swim up, and he did, Amy following up. "Were you that slow enough?!" She whispered loudly as she was tempted to smack Kouta. 

"Hey, it's not my fault I was held behind...tw- BLAME SOUJI NOT ME!" Souji was her brother, and kind of the brains of the black tails.

She then smacked him. "You're not bringing my brother into this again, Kazuraba." She then looked at the island, looked to Kouta, smirked, and then went underwater with Kouta, torpedoing to another abandoned pod she found on the island, just like the moon pool. 

She swam to a part and Kouta went to another. "I'll be able to get the trident now..." Kouta said as he smirked. 

Amy interrupted his moment. "Hold on there fish boy....there's another guy looking for it too..." Amy chuckled slightly.. Kouta looked to his girlfriend with red eyes. "Who? TELL ME!" His loud voice caused Amy to freak. 

"It's some guy named Gou! He knew about the merpeople here and wants to become a merman with the trident!" Amy said slightly at a fast pace. 

"Lead me to him...." Kouta's voice deepened.


	2. Power and Arguments Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kouta gains legs thanks to Amy's ring, and heads out to find Gou and retrieve the trident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i LOVE THIS SHOW TOO MUCH
> 
> I finished S1 today ;-;

Underwater - 7:00 AM

Torpedoing back to land, Kouta and Amy made it to Rita's. 

Since Rita was on her way to Suncoast High, and Mia and Kyoko were most likely at the pod, Amy climbed out of the pool at Rita's. 

"What are you doing?" Kouta asked as Amy dragged herself across the floor. Amy dried off, and got her human legs. "Amy!" Kouta's eyes widened. His girlfriend....a black tail.....has legs....

She told him to get out of the water and he did. "Okay...what now?" He asked, as his scales on his black tail shined under the light. She shushed him, and pointed her dark moon ring at Kouta. 

Within a few minutes, he had legs. Remembering a TV show she seen on land, the main character looked like Kouta. So she did a little black magic, and got his outfit to look like the characters. 

~~~~~~~~

Grotto inside Rita's house - 8:00 AM

Helping him balance, Amy got Kouta out of the house before anyone saw the two.

Ocean Cafe - 12:00 PM

Kouta started getting the hang of walking, so the two went to the Ocean Cafe, only to find Gou with a three pointed object in a trash bag...which meant he has the trident Kouta needs to take over Mako. 

The two walked to him. "Oh, Amy, looks like you brought a friend along with you." Gou said, as Kouta rolled his eyes....usual behavior of a black tail. "You took the trident behind my back, you idiot." Amy snapped at Gou. 

"Easy there, fish girl." Gou laughed. 

Kouta brought Gou outside, almost choking the guy. Amy followed behind. 

"You don't talk to my girlfriend like that." Kouta's voice deepened, and Gou sounded like he was running out of air. "I can talk to her h-however..."

Amy smirked. Kouta looked to Amy. "Grab the trident." His voice was deep. Amy obeyed, and grabbed the trident from Gou's hands. 

He dropped Gou, and Amy ripped the bag off the trident, handing it to her powerful boyfriend.


	3. Power and Arguements Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The black tails are in for quite a surprise...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished S2 today 
> 
> Took me only a week ;-;

Black Tail Pod - 12:00 PM

~slight time jump~

Now that the battle lines were made, it was only two against six....

"It's only the two of us versus how many of them there are in that pod." Kouta said as he swam up. 

Amy mumbled to herself. "I was apart of it..." 

Kouta looked to his girlfriend. "What was that, Amy?" Amy shook her head. 

She didn't want to have this fate, but something always made her do whatever Kouta said....was it his eyes....hair....soft skin....black scales....his soft lips....? Amy couldn't resist Kouta's lips....no matter how soft and warm they were. 

Amy felt like she belonged with Mia, Kyoko, Kari, and Hana....but she had to do it for Kouta. 

~~~

Rita's Grotto - 12:45 PM

Kyoko was reading a land magazine, as Mia was still the pissed off mermaid she usually was.

"Mi-" Kyoko was immediatley interrupted by the Chinese mermaid. "She betrayed us, and I won't forgive that!" Mia said as she had what some land people called "a resting bitch face". 

Rita came down with some seafood for the girls. "Black tails and mermaid rivalry was just as bad as mermaids against the mermen. One's already bad enough...two's dangerous..." Kari looked to them. "And if they have kids....that's more..." 

Having kids was mostly possible for the two. They always were together and we're practically inseparable. 

"And then it ends up like a whole army?" Hana asked as she ate some crayfish. Rita nodded, Mia slightly easing away from bitch mode. 

"There's another full moon tonight...if we get both of them into the moon pool, maybe they'll become normal again?" Kyoko asked as she looked around. 

Everyone looked doubtful, but the girl had faith in Rita. "Rita...?" Kyoko looked desperate. Amy was one of her best friends. "Kyoko....I don't know....but it's good if you all give it a try...it's better than nothing, right?"

~~~

Ocean Café - 2:00 PM

Mai handled the shop at the café. Her friendly smile always warned the customer's hearts. As she was putting clothes back on the shelves, Chase passed by. "Chase!" 

Chase stopped in his tracks, holding onto empty boxes. As soon as he came to Mai, she noticed Gou walk in....giving Mai the right to make a dirty look. 

"Why is he still allowed back here?" Mai's voice almost deepened like Kouta's, who was fortunately eavesdropping. Leaving Amy alone at the pod, she used it to her advantage and went to find her friends, somehow swimming slower. 

Chase looked to where Mai was looking at. "Shijima? He's a regular customer, my brother said it harms business." Chase said as he left to the storage room. 

Mai whispered to herself. "No one likes Joe." 

Kouta loved to wreck havoc and mess worn the land people. So he went to Mai, and made up a lie about Gou to tell Mai. She gasped, stormed to Gou's table, and dragged him outside, leaving Carly to run the store for that time being. 

~~~

Underwater - 2:30 PM

While trying to make her way to Rita's pool, Amy had sharp pains and started swimming slower. "What is this hurting feeling?" Amy said as she swam above the surface. She looked around, seeing the coast of Queensville, Australia.


	4. ....Surprise....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More surprises...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry if you didn't want this but hey it's my story (:
> 
> Ideas everywhereeee
> 
>  
> 
> Short chapter since I've updated two today ^.^ (this is the second)

Making it to Rita's grotto, the soon to be surprised mermaid made it out and to the actual grotto. 

"Amy..." Kyoko said as she noticed the mermaid. 

Mia ignored her. 

Kari and Hana looked in surprise. 

Rita stayed silent. 

"I don't have enough time....He'll be back...." She said as Amy made it down the stairs to Kyoko. 

"Who?" She whispered as her best friend make to her. "Kouta...he's the one who made me face my black tail fate....I loved being in your pod...and I felt like I belonged...." She hugged her best friend. 

Mia still didn't believe it. 

"Rita......how come I've been having sharp pains and swimming slower...?"

Rita gently went up to Amy as the others smiled. "Amy.....you're having a child...." 

Kari and Hana smiled, but were kind of freaked out. What if Amy was lying and she gives birth to children to make them become her soldiers?

That's when Sana's theory came into play. 

"Amy, where did Kouta go?"

Amy looked up her belly to Sana.


	5. Magic and Raging.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy doesn't believe she's pregnant, especially when she's on the run from Kouta, and a mermaid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the show's story line~ <3

Rita's Grotto ~ 3:00 PM

Amy was rather shocked than happy.. "He's at the café..." She then freaked. "I-I can't have a baby! Even if I have one, I couldn't give birth to it like the girls on land!" Amy sat down. 

Rita slowly went to the almost crying Amy. "If the girls find a safe spell to get rid of it, would you take the chance?" 

Amy looked up to the Principal. "Anything to get rid of it...." 

~~~

Frozen Black Tail Pod - 3:30 PM

Kouta swam back to his old pod, which was still frozen. He didn't know how to crack the ice, but he tried to crack it.

After three tries, he managed to crack the ice. "Yosh!" He said as he swam as fast as he could, making a fast swimming start.

The ice was a bit too fast for him, building up again. As he swam and tried stopping himself, but he couldn't stop himself, hitting himself head first into the ice. "Ow!" He rubbed his head as he went back to the pod. 

~~~

Rita's Grotto - 4:00 PM

Kari worked up a potion for Amy, and walked over to the sleeping black tail. 

"STOP!" Kouta said as he came in. 

"How did you find us here, Kazuraba!?" Mia yelled as she saw the black tail, with a cut on his head. 

"We're trying to help Amy!" Kyoko said as she stood in front of him, and tried to distract him until Kari used the potion on Amy. 

Mia went all bitchy once more. "Come to the pool when it's the full moon tonight. We'll settle both of them." Mia jumped in the water and swam back to the island. 

Amy woke up once the potion took effect. No pain. "It worked..." She smiled. 

Kouta got more mad, and took Kyoko by her shirt. "What did you DO?!" 

Kyoko shrieked. "We wanted to help her!" 

Amy sat up, and Kouta jumped down from higher ground to his girlfriend. "You okay?" Kouta whispered as Amy nodded. 

"I'm fine.." Amy said. 

"Come on, we're leaving." Kouta said as he took Amy's hand and started to leave. 

She didn't go. "No."

Kouta looked to Amy....who really wasn't evil after all. "Excuse me?"


	6. Welcome to the Good Side.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy and Kouta finally leave their black tail routes, and join the good merpeople of Mako.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is gonna be a short chapter since I'm putting in a few more characters soon, but some won't be introduced until part 3 of this series, just like Fumika since Weilan is introduced in Season 3 (WHICH IM EXCITED AF FOR)
> 
> Update: ITS COMING OUT THIS MONTHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Kouta collapsed into his girlfriend's arms, dizzy.

"You're okay, babe." She whispered into his ear, slowly setting him on the couch in Rita's grotto. 

Mia didn't trust merpeople who were blacktails, but after seeing two in pain, she was satisfied now. 

"You happy now, Mia?" Kyoko asked as she went to fan Kouta.

Mia nodded, looking away after. 

"W-what happened?" Kouta asked, holding onto his forehead.

Amy rubbed the side of his temple, close to him. 

"Looooooong story." Kyoko said, still fanning him. 

That's when realization hit Amy straight in the face.

"I have to go, I'll be riiiiiight back." Amy said, jumping in the water. 

Kouta followed her, worried. 

~

\- Time Unknown 

They both swam above water. 

"What are we gonna do?" Mika asked, freaking out. 

"You're asking the wrong merman." Kouta said.

"Said the one who got me pregnant." Mika said, crossing her arms. 

Kouta didn't say anything. 

"I wouldn't have had it removed if you weren't evil and if we both didn't have tails." Mika said, swimming back underwater.

'I....can't find with that logic." Kouta swam after her...

That's when they stumbled upon it...

**Author's Note:**

> Please take fact that this is an OOC series. 
> 
> Regardless of Kouta and Amy being in Zac and Nixie's spot, they'll be antagonists for a few chapters. 
> 
> Mai in Evie's spot is his ex-girlfriend  
> (Sorry Kouta x Mai and Zac x Evie shippers hehe)
> 
> Kouta (Zac) will already have a tail. 
> 
> (Black Tails are evil merpeople.)


End file.
